Song 132: Vino tinto
by Nephra
Summary: "Si a Rococo Urupa le pidieran que hablara de Fidio Aldena, su primer amor, él podría decirte de cómo Fidio Aldena era esa fuerza natural avasalladora de la que nadie se salvaba. Como estaba hecho de olas y de viento y cómo era tan fácil perderse entre sus remolinos violentos. Cómo la voz suya te ahogaba sin que quisieras escapar, cómo te hacía querer morirte en sus besos". AU


**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hola, gente bonita! ¿Alguien se acuerda de mí? Sé que es una vergüenza que después de casi cuatro meses venga a aparecerme por aquí :') pero bueno. La verdad es que no estaba muerta sino que sólo me fui de parranda (y me mudé un poquito a otro fandom, pero esa es otra historia).

Para los que hayan leído Taste the Flesh, este es uno de los finales que no pensé llegar a escribir. Decidí publicarlo como un fic aparte para no romper con el cierre que TTF ya tuvo.

Para los que no hayan leído TTF, creo que de igual forma pueden leer este fic sin problema.

Asumo, claro, que habrá gente leyendo esto, pero con el fandom en un estado similar al de Glenn Rhee, tengo mis dudas.

Esto lo escribí en un día aleatorio a mitad de un viaje cuando simplemente me atacaron las ganas de escribir y bueno. Quiero mucho a estos tres.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

 **TASTE THE FLESH**

 **Song 132. Vino tinto**

(/watch?v=qO8fCgHcQgk)

Amar una vez con la fuerza de los huracanes es posible. ¿Dos? Quién sabe. Hay quien supone que el primer amor es el único que es verdaderamente puro, porque es salvaje y desenfrenado, porque no sabe medirse, no sabe establecer líneas de protección, límites que no deban cruzarse "en caso de" que todo salga mal.

Si a Rococo Urupa le pidieran que hablara de Fidio Aldena, _su primer amor,_ él podría decirte de cómo Fidio Aldena era esa fuerza natural avasalladora de la que nadie se salvaba. Como estaba hecho de olas y de viento y cómo era tan fácil perderse entre sus remolinos violentos. Cómo la voz suya te ahogaba sin que quisieras escapar, cómo te hacía querer morirte en sus besos, en sus labios, en sus ojos lapislázuli.

Pero Fidio Aldena se había ido. Como se van los grandes, con grandes dolores, dejando grandes vacíos. Como se va la marea, dejando huella, o como se va el día, dejando pánico y sombras.

Fidio Aldena, ¿por qué te has ido?

Rococo Urupa se hizo aquella pregunta un sinfín de veces. Por qué, por qué, por qué. Pero un completo extraño que se encontró alguna vez le dijo que jamás sabría la respuesta.

Y quizá eso estaba bien. Quizá era mejor no saberlo. Quizá tendría que conformarse para siempre con esos recuerdos salados y dulces de Fidio entre sus brazos, de Fidio riéndose, de Fidio diciéndole que le adoraba, de sus ojillos lapislázuli mirándolo solo a él y su voz de cascabel comiéndole los tímpanos, sus labios devorándole la mente. Fidio, Fidio, Fidio, qué difícil y monstruoso es dejar ir a los primeros amores. Pero las vidas siguen, todas ellas, todas prosiguen y se abalanzan sobre los destinos y los futuros, y Rococo Urupa tuvo que dejarse llevar por las nuevas mareas, como si se metiera al mar a media tarde, antes de que el sol se ocultara, con el cielo gris y un silencio aterrador impregnado en cada partícula de su ser, mirando hacia el horizonte, caminando a voluntad hacia su propia perdición.

Oh, cuántas veces hizo eso. _Caminar hacia su propia perdición._

Quizá los ojos negros que le miraban al otro lado de la puerta, ahora, eran esa perdición que siempre había buscado. Esa en la que Fidio lo había dejado. Esa a la que Genda le entregó, emisario de Fidio. Esa que estaba destinada a consumirlo.

Rococo cerró la puerta tras de sí. Y dejó al mundo atrás. Piel morena, cabello ciruela recogido en una cinta blanca. El cuarto tenía el techo alto. Una de sus paredes estaba cubierta por una vitrina más bien desvencijada tras cuyos cristales se veía un desorden compuesto por vasos, copas, caballitos y demás implementaciones para beber alcohol. El suelo de madera lucía a que crujiría bajo sus pasos, viejo y seco. Un frigobar un poco manchado reposaba a un lado, produciendo un leve zumbido, cercano a las vitrinas. Había cajas por todas partes llenas de un sinfín de desastres, papeles y cuadernos y restos de copas rotas, humedad manchándolas, quizá plumas que ya no pintaban y bolsas viejas de papitas. Y quién sabe qué más. Al fondo había un mueble amplio y de apariencia de haber tenido una mejor vida en alguna época pasada. De tela café. Café. Y del lado opuesto al frigobar estaba ese escritorio, simple, algo roído, que sostenía un portavasos con un vaso de agua fría sobre él, sudándole encima, y sostenía también una libreta grande abierta, plumas y lapiceros, borradores y correctores, una calculadora, un teléfono celular, un cenicero que no parecía haber sido usado recientemente y uno de los brazos morenos de Tobitaka Seiya.

El tiempo se había detenido, ¿o es que sólo se lo pareció a ellos dos? La vida decidió hacerse a un lado entera, porque este momento iba más allá de lo que los razonamientos sabrían descifrar, porque sus corazones quizá se olvidaron de latir por un segundo y las respiraciones se les cortaron y, ¿no era así como uno se moría? Tobitaka sonrió de lo más sencillo. Lo más pequeño. Una línea curvada un poquito hacia arriba, apenas, ligeramente. Rococo se cruzó de brazos. Y oh, Tobitaka Seiya sabía perfectamente lo que venía.

—Te desapareces un día, entro en pánico, pierdes el teléfono o te olvidas por completo de cargarlo, yo que sé, te desapareces simplemente como si Edgar Valtinas te hubiese matado y de pronto se te ocurre mandar un mensaje abstracto e incomprensible por medio de Windy, y yo no sé si debo sentirme sorprendido, ofendido, completamente enfurecido, o todas al mismo tiempo —soltó la perorata. Y la sonrisa de Seiya se amplió.

Quizá era que estaba sintiendo todo al mismo tiempo y por eso sentía que la sangre estaba a punto de desbordársele por la piel, ¿verdad? Porque esto no era normal. Sentía que quería llorar, quizá, y gritar, y romper todos los vasos y copas que le quedaban a esa habitación sobre la cabeza de Seiya hasta lograr que alguna de sus neuronas funcionara de manera lógica.

Le contempló y Seiya estaba sonriendo. Urupa sabía que él sonreía. Y Seiya sabía que Urupa lo sabía, y sabía que esto estaba calándole en los nervios.

—¿Qué diablos pasó contigo? —inquirió el moreno apretándose los antebrazos con los dedos largos. Seiya se puso de pie. No caminó hacia él, sino hacia el frigobar. Lo abrió y sacó dos cervezas. Las abrió hábilmente usando nada más que la orilla de la parte superior de la máquina y entonces le ofreció una a Rococo.

Éste la miró. A la cerveza. Después al alemán. Nuevamente a la cerveza. Y la aceptó.

Cuando Fidio Aldena desapareció, no regresó nunca más. Nunca. Rococo aún no había tenido oportunidad de visitar su lápida en Roma y, ¿tenía el mundo entero siquiera una idea pequeñita de cómo era que todo eso dolía?

Cuando Tobitaka Seiya desapareció, ¿no se le ocurrió pensar en todo lo que Rococo podría imaginarse? ¿En todos los déjà vu espantosos? ¿En las noches sin dormir y en las pesadillas?

Pero Seiya estaba ahí, frente a él, en aquel momento, como un fantasma que se obligó a quedarse –oh, y Rococo no tenía _una idea_ de cuánto era que Seiya se había obligado a quedarse. Cuánto. Todo lo que soportó mientras tenía a _su Cucú_ en la mente de manera ilógica, pensando en esos motivos que tenía para no irse a ningún lado _(todavía)_ –.

Los ojos le escocieron al africano. Apretó los labios. Y la cerveza. Elevó esos orbes negros para clavarlos de un solo fogonazo en la piel morena del otro. Seiya estaba bebiendo de su botella tranquilamente, e hizo una seña hacia el mueble.

—Ven —dijo. Y se encaminó. El cuarto era amplio. Le tomó varios pasos llegar al mueble y sentarse sobre él. Urupa le siguió, anexándose a su corriente. Aceptando su juego estúpido. Después de todo, quizá ninguno tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban jugándolo.

Seiya dejó de mirarlo. Volvió a beber de su cerveza. Urupa no tocaba la suya.

—¿Me vas a dejar bebiendo solo?

—Estoy analizando todos los insultos diferentes que podría decirte. En cuatro idiomas, o quizá hasta en cinco.

—Mira que eso no tiene relación alguna con el hecho de que bebas o no tu cerveza —recalcó el otro, en apariencia poco afectado ante la perspectiva de tener a su persona siendo amenazada en cinco lenguas distintas. Rococo no dejaba de mirarlo y eso Seiya lo sabía. Y era una sensación cálida tener esos ojos negros encima de él otra vez. Todo Rococo Urupa era una sensación cálida en realidad, como la vida cuando tiene sentido y está clara y todo va bien. Como las flores en las mañanas cuando el sol las despierta, o como la playa, las palmeras y las conchas de colores que se riegan sobre la arena. Seiya sonrió con tranquilidad. Movió los ojos negros para ver al otro de reojo. Y sí, Urupa estaba observándolo intensamente. Con esa intensidad solo suya que hablaba de todas las tempestades del mundo. Y de todas sus paces.

—No pareces estar consciente de lo idiota que has sido —repuso Urupa y parecía de verdad irritado. Pero es que tampoco podía ocultar de su mirada ese remolino de alivio. Y Seiya se remojaba en él.

—De acuerdo, ese es un idioma, ¿faltan cuatro? ¿Cuántos idiomas es que hablas? Creí que sólo dominabas el inglés y el afrikáans.

—No tengo que dominar un idioma para saber insultar en él, _stronzo_ —ha usado el italiano y ese es un golpe bajo para los dos. Quizá es que ese insulto viene directo de Fidio Aldena, quien declara abiertamente que el único que debería tener permitido lastimar a Rococo como un imbécil es él. Tobitaka debería ser mucho mejor de lo que él fue.

—Bueno, yo sólo te informo que como me insultes en idiomas que no conozco, no me voy a enterar. Y me tendrá sin cuidado.

—Idiota.

Otra vez sus labios se curvaron. Porque Rococo le hacía sonreír con facilidades ridículas.

—La explicación es muy larga, Cucú.

Oh, a Rococo se le erizó la piel. Como si Tobitaka hubiese dicho algo para seducirlo. Como si le hubiese susurrado algo sexy al oído. Como si le amara. _Ese_ Cucú. Porque pensó que no volvería a escucharlo. Y porque odiaba y amaba el mote al mismo tiempo. Así como, probablemente, odiaba y amaba a Tobitaka Seiya al mismo tiempo.

O algo así.

Y es que Rococo nunca supo cuándo fue que esto pasó. Pero así es como funcionan estas cosas. Te toman desprevenido. Cuando ni lo quieres ni lo buscas. Cuando no estás alerta. Cuando esperas de todo menos eso. Así. Y él es sólo una víctima, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Seiya es estúpido, muy estúpido. Pero a Urupa le gusta que sea así.

—Pero hay una explicación, de verdad. Y es buena —aclaró el otro, empinándose más cerveza tras sus palabras, después de que Rococo no dijera nada. Quizá por solo un momento, por primera vez, Tobitaka empezó a temer que Rococo de verdad estuviese enojado con él.

Pero el miedo pasó pronto, porque Tobitaka sabía de primera mano que Rococo Urupa se sabía el ABC de cómo perdonar a la gente. Sabía que Rococo le iba a perdonar. Sabía que quizá ya lo había hecho. Esto era solo un espectáculo montado para hacerle saber que lo que había hecho no le había gustado para nada y que, de ser posible, no debía volver a intentar nada así _jamás._

Seiya analizó esa posibilidad. Ese _jamás._ Porque _jamás_ significa mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? _Jamás_ significa un montón de cosas. Implica futuro. Implica conexiones. Implicaba que Rococo estaría ahí por un tiempo largo para cerciorarse de que Tobitaka no volviese a pasarse de imbécil. Y otra vez sonrió.

—Es sólo que no quiero contártela ahora, ¿podemos dejarlo para después?

Urupa estaba serio. _Tan_ serio. Pero parpadeó una sola vez y se llevó la cerveza a los labios, _por fin,_ sin retirar los ojos de Seiya. Seiya seguía mirándolo de reojo. Removió los labios. Suspiró.

—¿Te ha gustado mi decoración? —soltó inocentemente, como quien no quería la cosa y mirando hacia otro lado. Bebiendo algo más. Y es que o estaba sediento o necesitaba alcohol corriendo libre por sus venas para entender aunque fuera un poco qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación. Porque se le congelaban las neuronas. Se le congelaba el alma en el pecho. Y la piel. Sólo de tener a Rococo ahí. Tobitaka era imbécil. Estaba de acuerdo con Rococo en eso.

Rococo había desviado la mirada también. Se centró en cualquier cosa en medio de la vitrina al otro lado de la habitación antes de devolver la mirada a Seiya, el ceño fruncido y la boca seria.

—Las flores.

Lo dijo tan serio que no pareció un cumplido ni nada parecido. Lo dijo, de hecho, sin entonación alguna. Dios santo, Seiya jamás le había visto así de serio y supo que de verdad la había cagado en grande. Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Sin embargo, cuando Rococo dijo eso, Seiya volvió a sonreír como estúpido. Maldita sea con ese efecto. _Y con el otro, también._ Porque sintió adentro algo revolviéndose en su pecho, el frío de la congelación previa combinado con un nuevo calor abrasador, un huracán de proporciones revoltosas. Porque a Urupa le habían gustado. Le habían gustado sus flores. La gente normal quizá compraba un ramo de flores variadas y se las presentaba a su conquista de manera galante en medio de una cena romántica en un restaurante de categoría, pero Seiya en cambio mandaba a uno de sus mejores amigos a recorrer la ciudad entera para encontrar docenas de ramos de una sola flor en específico y luego procedía a decorar un bar entero con ellos.

Se sintió como un genio. _Porque a Urupa le habían gustado._

Seiya era un detallista. Nadie se lo creería, pero en el fondo era todo un romántico. La verdad es que alguien como Rococo jamás había sido el recipiente de sus atenciones, porque Seiya solía tener ciertas ideas bastante distintas (opuestas) de cuál era el tipo de persona con la que tendría que estar. Pero entonces pasó eso, eso misterioso. Que en aquel momento en el que un Edgar Valtinas estuvo apuntando hacia él con una pistola, ese momento en el que percibió por el rabillo del ojo a la señora Muerte acercándose, hubo tres personas en las que Seiya pensó. Su fallecida madre, su defectuoso padre…

Y Rococo Urupa.

Y el mundo se le fue de cabeza. En _muchos_ sentidos.

Seiya levantó un brazo. Se aclaró la garganta distraídamente. Reposó el brazo sobre el respaldo del mueble. Era el estúpido truco más viejo del libro. Era idiota. Lo sabía. Pero.

Urupa le volvió a mirar de reojo, pero no parecía que sospechara nada. Porque Urupa tenía claro quién era Tobitaka Seiya y sabía que había cosas que no eran posibles.

A Seiya se le erizó toda la piel. Porque si movía el brazo un poco más, sólo un poco, podría tocar a Urupa. Se acabó la cerveza con ese pensamiento y pensó en ir a buscarse otra, pero entonces se le ocurrió que si hacía eso, su movimiento táctico habría sido un desperdicio. Y por fin, _por fin,_ volteó el rostro para mirar a Rococo.

El africano volteó el rostro también, despacio. Le miró inquisitivo. Parpadeó un par de veces. Le estudió la mirada, la frente eternamente fruncida, los labios que se movían un poco. Recién, solo recién, notó que el brazo de Seiya se había quedado detrás de él, muy cerca, y entonces pensó en lo fácil que sería que Seiya lo bajara y le abrazara. Y presionó una mano, la libre, en el mueble, pensando que le gustaría que eso pasara. Sintió fuego en las mejillas, nervios en el pecho. Y un desaire grande mientras intentaba recordarse que eso jamás iba a pasar, que Seiya no podía fijarse en él ni aunque quisiera. Sonrió sin darse cuenta y sin saber por qué. Seiya sonrió también cuando vio ese gesto. Estaba grotescamente nervioso. Le pareció que hasta había calor, mucho calor. Sus dedos se movían dubitativos sobre el respaldo del mueble. Su corazón se aceleró, y con él toda la sangre. Miraba a los ojos de Urupa. Los labios se le movían. Sus dedos se crisparon.

—Tú… —se le escapó esa palabra de los labios. Rococo elevó las cejas. Seiya, si fuese alguien que se sonrojara con facilidad, lo habría hecho en ese momento, porque, ¿qué estupidez acababa de decir? _¿Tú qué?_

De pronto comprendió qué era lo que su subconsciente intentó formular.

Tú. Tú fuiste la persona que me mantuvo vivo. Tú estabas en mi mente cuando todo lo demás se borraba. Tú eres respirar. Tú eres vivir. Tú eres cosas que yo jamás había sentido. Tú me confundes. Y yo no sé qué hacer. Y estoy estúpido. Porque quiero abrazarte, pero no puedo. Estoy paralizado. Tú deberías intentarlo, en mi lugar. No abrazarme, sólo… cualquier cosa. Cualquier otra cosa estaría bien, _pero intenta algo,_ por favor, que voy a morirme aquí a la espera.

Sí, todo eso. Todas esas cosas que jamás iría a decir.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Rococo, como era lógico que hiciera tras escuchar aquello. Y Seiya tragó saliva. Y le miró. Y estaba completamente avergonzado. Rococo lo estudiaba y frunció el ceño. Porque le pareció por un ínfimo segundo que Tobitaka Seiya podría estar nervioso. Con él. ¿Por qué?—. ¿Estás bien? —Dicho esto, suspiró—. Escucha, si no me lo quieres decir ahora, está bien. Esperaré. Ya he esperado lo suficiente y con al menos saber que estás vivo y no en alguna maleta de Edgar Valtinas hecho cachitos me conformo.

Seiya se rio un poco, guturalmente, con la voz gruesa y profunda. A Urupa se le iluminó la cara al escucharle y Seiya notó que no iba a poder resistirse mucho tiempo más a ese rostro como el africano siguiera con esa expresión tan maravillosa. Bajó un poco el brazo, solo un poco, y con la punta de los dedos empezó a acariciar de manera casi imperceptible el hombro de Rococo, suave.

A Rococo casi se le fue el aire. Un escalofrío gigante le recorrió el cuerpo. Su pecho iba a explotar. Miró insistentemente al alemán, intentando descifrarlo.

—Si te he de ser honesto, sí estuve un poco _hecho cachitos_ , en algún momento. Pero es una suerte tener amigos médicos.

Touko. Rococo pensó en Touko.

—Seiya, ¿estás bien? —repitió. Cualquier indicio de sonrisa había desaparecido de su expresión, sustituido todo por la preocupación.

—Estoy bien —confirmó el otro, sonriendo un poco. Porque sabía que le importaba a Urupa, pero verlo en vivo y a todo color era refrescante—. Y jamás vas a volver a verle la cara a Valtinas, te lo prometo, yo me encargaré de eso.

Otra vez esa palabra. _Jamás._ Seiya la saboreó. Quería hacer algo más que sólo rozar el hombro de Rococo con la punta de los dedos, pero no se atrevía. El africano le miró un momento. Se mordió los labios. Frunció el ceño como si estuviese haciendo alguna clase de esfuerzo. Sintió que le tembló el cuerpo.

Se inclinó de golpe. Urupa, sobre Seiya. Pero se detuvo al instante, a unos dos milímetros de los labios de Seiya, porque entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se dio cuenta de que podría arruinar las cosas. _Todas._ Completamente. Con Seiya. Y no soportaba la idea de perderlo nuevamente. Así que se detuvo aunque podía sentir la respiración caliente del alemán por debajo de la nariz y sus labios estaban separados lo más mínimo, y sus ojos se metieron en los opuestos, parpadeando con arrepentimiento.

 _Qué he hecho. Qué estoy haciendo._

Pero entonces sus labios se conectaron. Sólo una vez, rápida. Un beso simple y suave sobre los labios, casto como el beso de una madre sobre la cabeza de su hijo. Pero a Rococo los ojos se le abrieron como platos y el alma se le deshizo. Seiya procedió a relamerse los labios como si quisiera saborear los restos de Urupa en ellos, y seguían cerca, cerquísima…

No había manera. No había manera de que ninguno consiguiera todo lo que quería del otro lo suficientemente rápido como para no morir por la espera. Fue el turno de Urupa de sonreír como idiota.

—Se me ocurren maneras diferentes de que me rompas las costillas, ¿sabes?

Seiya primero abrió mucho los ojos ante la violenta insinuación de Urupa. Ante lo explícito. O quizá no lo había sido tanto. Quizá lo único explícito era lo que se había dibujado _dentro_ de la cabeza de Seiya tras escuchar esas palabras.

Estúpido Urupa. Era de esperarse de alguien que era experto en seducir a la gente.

El alemán hizo algo así como gruñir, mirándole con seriedad. Rococo sonreía con toda esa inocencia que no poseía. Seiya suspiró.

—Cuéntamelas, Cucú —pidió.

* * *

Rococo suspiró frente al portátil, mirando la pantalla. Era hora. _Desde hacía tiempo._ La fotografía de perfil de Redbook de Fidio Aldena se reflejaba en sus pupilas oscuras. Su "me gusta" seguía ahí. Empolvado. Eterno.

Seiya estaba de pie a un lado de la cama, poniéndose la camiseta. Le miró al notarlo serio y escucharle suspirar. Se acomodó la playera y se acercó, posándole las manos sobre los hombros. Observó la pantalla y entonces dejó un beso en la cabellera de color espuela de caballero.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió. Un poco extrañado. Quizá tantito nervioso. Porque Urupa estaba mirando el perfil de su ex fallecido, y eso le parecía un poco… no muy saludable. Le atacó inevitablemente ese cuestionamiento de si Cucú seguía enamorado de él.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de que lo elimine —explicó entonces Urupa. Seiya bajó los ojos para mirarle por encima.

—¿Por qué?

El africano se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te das cuenta de que llevo todo este tiempo teniéndolo aún en Redbook? Es decir, sus padres quisieron dejarlo como un recuerdo, pero, no lo sé… creo que no es sano. Para mí. Creo que tengo mis recuerdos y todo eso, y con eso me basta, ¿sabes? No necesito… estas cosas. Estas fotos y mensajes.

Las palabras de un amor loco, de esos como son los primeros amores, se relataban en el primer comentario del perfil, uno que Rococo había escrito hacía años. Ni sus amigos y ni siquiera sus familiares se habían atrevido a dejar mensajes nuevos sobre el perfil para que el de Rococo no se quitara de ahí. Le habían escrito en lugar de eso en la foto de perfil. El comentario de Rococo tenía una cantidad demente de "me gusta". Era triste, tristísimo. Y feliz a la vez, porque cuánto había amado a ese ser humano, y cuánto se había sentido amado por él. Cuánto de todo habían tenido. Cuánto habían perdido, también, pero eso no había que sobre analizarlo, como Koujirou Genda le había dicho en el pasado. Había que quedarse con lo bueno y ya está.

Antes, cuando Rococo abría este perfil sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho y ganas de odiar al mundo. El día de hoy, ya no más. Sentía tranquilidad. Sentía que le había dicho adiós a Fidio de todas las maneras en las que había podido. Con amor. Perdonándolo, por fin. Recordándolo. No quedaba nada más.

—Le escribiré un mensaje a su madre explicándole por qué decidí borrarlo. Y he decidido viajar a Roma para visitar su tumba y decirle mis últimas palabras, ¿eso te parece bien?

Rococo levantó la cabeza para mirar a Seiya encima de él. El alemán le miró seriamente.

—Cucú, si es lo que quieres hacer, no tienes que pedirme permiso.

Seiya bajó el rostro y le dio un beso al revés.

Cuando la página se actualizó, mostrando el perfil de Fidio, ahora cerrado, ajeno, intocable, Rococo sintió que quizá los ojos le ardían un poco. Quizá querían llorar.

Pero le había llorado tanto, tantas veces… de tantas formas, en tantos momentos inadecuados, en los brazos de Genda Koujirou y en la soledad de sus noches acocainadas. No quería llorar ahora, no frente a Seiya, no quería dar la impresión equivocada. Bajó un poco el rostro, mirando la pantalla aún. Seiya rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza.

—Cucú, está bien —musitó, voz de terciopelo, tranquilizante como una inyección de líquido caliente a un alma glacial, dándole masajes en el corazón. Estaba bien. Estaba bien. Seiya le entendía. Entendía los porqués detrás de todo esto. Entendía los porqués detrás de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y los porqués detrás de los latidos desenfrenados en su tórax.

Si pudiera cambiar algunas cosas en el mundo… es probable que jamás cambiara nada en su vida. Tal vez cambiaría cosas en la vida de Fidio, sí, tal vez le haría tomar un camino diferente. Jamás haberse cruzado con él, porque quizá así no habría tomado las mismas decisiones y el día de hoy sus preciosos ojos lapislázuli seguirían abiertos. Así es como el orden del mundo sería restaurado. Pero Rococo no cambiaría nada de su propia vida. No cambiaría haber amado. No cambiaría haber sido traicionado y destruido, no cambiaría sus malos pasos.

Porque de cambiar algo, de mover cualquier pieza en la fila de dominós, ¿no correría el riesgo de perderse el camino que lo llevaba hasta los brazos de Seiya?

Las muñecas del alemán sentían los latidos del corazón de Urupa debajo de ellas, hundiéndose en su piel como melodías suaves y tristes de cosas y personas que se pierden. De momentos alegres. De cosas que no pueden volver. Seiya enterró los labios entre su cabello aromático y le dio unos cuantos besos, porque esa era su actividad favorita en el mundo entero. Amar a esta persona sentada sobre la silla y convertir al darle besos en un deporte del cual era campeón y también único competidor –que si alguien más intentaba competir iba a tener que tener un desencuentro con sus dos sendos puños–.

Rococo era canela y chocolate. Era perfumes suaves, insinuaciones sutiles agazapadas en su piel caliente. Miradas que le enloquecían y sonrisas que guardaba celosamente en un baúl de recuerdos el cual abría cada tanto, cuando necesitaba un recordatorio de que el mundo podía ser maravilloso.

Rococo era cosas que nunca se imaginó. Era algo inesperado. Una fuente de la vida más dulce y perfecta que él pudiera concebir. Rococo Urupa era su perdición.

Pero Tobitaka Seiya estaba feliz de estar perdido. Para siempre jamás.

* * *

… _Yo no soy malo, aunque me esconda entre la maleza  
a veces voy un poco del palo, tu eres mi puzzle,  
y yo soy tu pieza.  
Pero tu cuerpo es un escándalo  
hay un demonio que siempre me dice pruébalo  
y un angelito que me dice quieto y reza,  
¿a quién le hago caso de los dos?  
Fíjate un objetivo distinto, que soy como un vino tinto  
que si me tomas en frio engaño, y con los años me hago más listo, cariño.  
Tómame calentito a tu ritmo, que soy como un vino añejo  
hace ya tiempo me ando buscando,  
y no me encuentro ni en el espejo…_

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora: Quisiera escribir todos los finales, pero ya veremos. Si lo hago, los iré publicando aparte y de a poquito como este. Si alguien entró a leer, se lo agradezco mucho._**

 ** _¡Hasta pronto!_**


End file.
